Where Are You Now
by Kaley Bugs
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn have been married for 18 years. Their kid Kirra is now 16. When something goes terribly wrong on a mission, it's up to Vaughn and Kirra to save Sydney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kirra sighed and lightly tapped the keys on her laptop. She was trying to think of a good topic to write about for her English paper due tomorrow.

"Maybe that my parents work for the CIA?" She asked herself.

"What's that?" Her father, Michael Vaughn, asked poking his head into her room.

"Oh, nothing." She replied.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in five minutes!" 

"Ok!" Kirra called. She closed her laptop and followed her father downstairs.

She saw her mother, Sydney Vaughn, stirring something in a pot.

"What's for dinner?" Kirra asked, sitting down at the table.

"Chicken casserole. I got it from Francie. She wants you to call her by the way. She and Will wanted to give you something for your 16th birthday." Sydney turned off the stove. Michael walked over to Sydney and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you know that I love you?" He murmured.

"Yeah." She turned around and placed her arms around his neck.

Kirra snorted and rolled her eyes as they kissed. "Mom? Dad? I'm starving here!"

They broke apart. "Sorry babe." Michael said. He got out three plates, three forks, three napkins and three glasses. He set them on the table.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to let me set the table?" Kirra inquired.

Michael grinned. "Yeah. Oh well!" 

"Thanks!" Kirra said. Sydney brought over the pot and scooped a spoonful of the casserole onto each plate.

Sydney and Michael took their seats next to Kirra. They finished their dinner and Kirra began to put the dishes in the sink when she heard a beeping noise. She looked over to see her mother on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sydney hung up, and looked apologetically.

Kirra's face fell. She knew her mother was being called on a mission. 

"What about me?" Michael asked.

"No, Kendall just wants me. It will only be for a few days!" Sydney tried to make the mood happier.

"Where are you going now?" Kirra asked, getting back to the dishes.

"Zurich. We think we've found Sloane." Sydney gave Michael a hug and kiss. She moved on to Kirra next.

"Have a good trip." Kirra said.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked, sensing a bit of anger in her voice.

Kirra turned around, tears shining in her eyes. "Mom, why can't you and Dad quit the CIA?"

"Sweetheart" Sydney began.

Kirra ran from the room. Sydney knew what was coming next. A door slam. She turned to Michael who gave her look she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"She has a point you know." Michael said. 

"Michael, I know she does! You don't think I haven't been considering leaving the CIA? I have been thinking about it since the day she was born. It was fine for the first several years, but when she found out, it has become so much harder!" Sydney tried not to let herself cry.

Michael embraced her in hug. "You better go get packed. We'll see you when you get back. I love you."

"You too." Sydney gave him a quick kiss and went to their room to get packed.

Michael sighed and finished cleaning up after dinner. He also wished that he could leave the CIA, but he and Sydney were some of the best agents there. He heard the doorbell ring and made his way to the door.

"Jack!" Michael exclaimed. Sydney's father, Jack Bristow smiled. 

"Hey. I'm here to get my daughter. Our plane leaves for Zurich in an hour." Jack said. "Where's Kirra?"

Michael sighed once again. "In her room. She's mad at Syd because she just got back from China on Monday and now it's Wednesday and she has to leave for Zurich."

"I see. I'll be quick then!" Jack walked up the stairs to Kirra's room. He knocked softly on the door. "Kirra? Babe, it's Grandpa."

"Coming!" 

Jack heard some footsteps and then the door opened, revealing his sixteen-year-old granddaughter, with Michael's eyes, and Sydney's face and hair.

Kirra smiled and ran into his arms. "You going too?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry! When I come back, you'll have to show how good you are at the wheel. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Have a good trip." Kirra slammed the door. Jack wasn't positive, but he thought he heard some muffled crying coming from her room.

* * *

"Hey, wasn't Mom supposed to be back already?" Kirra asked, after a week had passed. 

"Yeah she was." Michael grabbed his keys off the counter. "I'm going down to headquarters to see what's up."

"I'm coming too!" Kirra cried.

"Alright, but you be good." Michael said. They hurried out the door and to his car. He started it and backed out of the driveway. He sped towards CIA headquarters. Kirra had only been there once. Michael pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

They jogged in through the doors where they saw Jack, Dixon, Marshall, and Kendall huddled in a group. Michael could tell by their expressions something was wrong.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sydney's."

"What about her?" Michael demanded.

"Well, she's missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael's jaw dropped. "What do you mean, she's missing'?"

Jack stepped in. "When we were in Zurich, she went into a location where we thought Sloane would be. I stayed out in the van to monitor everything. The last thing I heard from her was, Negative. There's no one here'. She never came out. I assumed that there had been someone there, so I went in to look for her and she was right. No one was there, including her."

Kirra tried not to cry when her grandfather told her this. "Daddy, can we go now?" Kirra asked meekly. 

"Yeah." Michael stormed away with Kirra following at his heels.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jack asked Kendall when his son in law and granddaughter walked away.

"Nothing until I say so." Kendall replied harshly and walked away. Jack watched as Marshall and Dixon walked away too, shaking their heads. 

Jack quickly walked to his ca. He got in and sped towards Michael's house. When he got there, he pulled into the driveway. He got out and went up to the door where he rang the doorbell.

Michael opened the door, looking very worried and concerned. His eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying.

"Hello Jack."

"Michael," Jack gruffly said. "We need to talk. It's about Sydney."

Michael was shocked. "Come in." He looked around. "Let's go to my office where we can be private."

Jack followed Michael to the office that was down in the basement. Kirra, who had been listening in on their conversation, also followed them to the basement. She crept down and hid behind some boxes.

"I think I know who can help us locate her. I have been in contact with Irina Derevko lately and she was last working with Sloane." Jack said.

Kirra recognized the name. Irina Derevko was Sydney's mom. Kirra had never met the woman because she was an enemy of the CIA.

"Are you sure she's trustworthy?" Michael asked.

"Yes and no. She has been giving me vital information about Sloane and his new association. It's called Prophezeiung Jäger, meaning Prophecy Hunters. They are still trying to uncover more Rambaldi mysteries. You'd think they given up." Jack chuckled. He walked over and sat down at the desk. He turned on the computer and pulled up a window.

There was a picture of a man and a woman who Kirra figured was Sark and Irina. It had some information next to it.

"Yeah." Michael crossed his arms and began to pace back and forth. 

"Sark is also working for Sloane as well. He and Irina have both been providing good Intel. I think we can trust them."

Michael stopped and nodded. "Ok. So what do we do about it?"

"Kendall does not want us to waste our time with trying to find her. He ordered it. So I will be in contact with them and then I will let you know what our next move is." Jack said.

"Ok."

Jack clapped Michael on the back. "Don't worry, Vaughn. We'll find her."

Jack walked up the steps with Michael following close behind. Kirra made sure they were all the way out of the room before she rushed over to the computer. She quickly wrote down the information about each person.

"Dad, Grandpa, you won't be the only ones looking for Mom."

* * *

Kirra slowly packed her backpack. She had already taken a week off of school and she decided that she would go back now. She heard a knock on her door and saw her father standing there.

"Hey Dad." She said quietly.

"Hey babycakes."

Kirra tried to hold back the tears that she knew were coming. "Mom used to call me that." She just let herself cry. She was starting to wonder of you could run out of tears because she had been crying so much over the past week.

Michael ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I know sweetie. Shhit'll all be alright, you'll see." Michael said, rubbing her back.

"How do you know?" Kirra cried, breaking away from her father. "How do you know that everything will be alright?"

"I just have a feeling." He said.

"You don't know if it will be alright! How can it be alright if she's not here?" Kirra screamed.

Michael nodded. "Ok. I'll leave you alone now." He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kirra wiped the tears off her cheeks and went to find her cell phone that was in her backpack. She rummaged through her drawers to find the piece of paper that had Sark and Irina's phone numbers on it. 

Kirra debated whether to call Irina or Sark. She figured she would work better with Irina, since they were related. She punched in the numbers into her cell phone and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Should I do this?" Kirra asked herself out loud. "Dad will never know because I'll have all my calls become untraceable."

Kirra looked at a picture of her and her mother and father. 

"I've got to do this. For you Mom."

Kirra hit the call' button on her cell phone and placed it next to her ear.

She waited impatiently as it rang. Finally, after about 10 rings, she was about to hang up when she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Irina Derevko?" Kirra asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Kirra. Kirra Vaughn Brsitow. I believe you are my grandmother and I would like your help."

"Ah, Kirra. We finally get to talk. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but it's my mom we should be concerned about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kirra woke up and went downstairs where she saw her dad and grandfather talking in low voices. Kirra cleared her throat and the two men looked up. They both looked very tired, with their eyes puffy and dark circles under their eyes. They each had a mug of coffee in their hands.

"Hey babe." Michael said.

"Hey honey." Jack said. 

Kirra smiled weakly and poured herself a cup of coffee. "What's up?"

"Kirra, babe, your dad and I think that it would best if you went to stay with Francie and Will for a while, just for a bit."

Kirra almost dropped her cup of coffee. "WHAT? Are you insane? Why Dad?"

"Sweetie, it's just for a bit so Jack and I can start looking for your mom." Michael said, rubbing his forehead.

"I thought that jerk Kendall forbid you to look for her?"

"Well, this is your mom here. We just can't bring you with us. It'll be too dangerous."

Kirra nodded. There was no point in arguing with her father. It would just make matters worse, which Kirra doubted could happen. "Ok. I'll go start packing."

Michael stopped her and gave her a hug. He stroked her hair. "It's ok. We're gonna find her. Meanwhile, we're going to keep you out of school and Will will tutor you, since he's a teacher." 

Michael cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face up to look into his. "We'll find her."

Kirra nodded and slowly trudged up the stairs, back to her room. She brought down two suitcases and began packing. She threw in all her favorite clothes, toiletries, make-up, books, her favorite CDs, her laptop and her cell phone. She threw in her purse just in case Francie wanted to take her shopping. 

She made sure that there was money in her wallet. And she brought down all her bags to her car, a black Ford Focus that she had gotten for her 16th birthday. 

She went back inside and said good-bye to her dad and grandpa. 

"I promise I'll call you tons!" Michael said.

"I know."

"We'll get her back Kirra." Jack said. He went over to her and hugged her. Kirra tried her best not to cry. 

She hurried out the door and started her car. Kirra heard her cell phone ring and dug it out from her bags.

"Hello?"

"Kirra? It's me."

Kirra smiled and backed the car out of the driveway and began to drive to Francie and Will's house.

"Hello."

"Look, I have some information for you, but we need to meet."

Kirra nodded. "Ok, but where? I'm staying with some friends while my father and grandpa help you and Sark find my mom."

Kirra heard Irina chuckle on the other end. "How did you know?"

"I decided to play spy' the other night. Look, I won't be available until about 6 o'clock tonight."

"Ok. I'm in LA just for tonight. Meet me in the park near the playground at 6. I'll have a white jacket on with long blonde hair. I'll be reading magazine. Come up to me and ask, Excuse me ma'am, but do you have the time? My watch is broken.' I will then give you some information on your mother's whereabouts."

"Thank you." 

Kirra hung up her phone just when she pulled up to Francie and Will's house. She parked the car and went up their door. She heard a dog barking and someone yelling. Then the door opened.

Kirra saw Francie standing inside, blocking the entrance so the dog wouldn't get out.

"Kirra honey! Come in!" Francie grabbed the dog's collar so Kirra could get in. "Nicole iand Tyler are in the kitchen waiting for you. Down Wally!" Francie called to the yellow Labrador puppy that was jumping up at Kirra.

Kirra hugged Francie. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem sweetie. Will's still down at the office," Francie walked into the kitchen and Kirra followed. Will worked at the CIA along with Kirra's parents. Francie was a stay at home mom with her twins, Nicole and Tyler. "But I could use some help with the twins!"

Kirra smiled when she saw two three-year old children at the table playing with Play-Doh.

"Kirra!" They cried in unison. The jumped down from their chairs and ran to give Kirra a hug. Kirra hugged them back.

She helped each of them into their chairs again and helped them create objects out of the Play-Doh. She looked at their dark, round faces, and their beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Kirra stroked each of their heads, which were covered in dark brown hair.

"Francie, I can help with the kids up to 5:30. I told my friend Lacey that I would meet her for dinner. Is that ok?"

Francie smiled. "Yeah! Totally. Will will be home by then and the kids will be in bed soon after that. What time will you be home by?"

"7 at the latest." Kirra hated lying to Francie, but it was her only choice at the moment to help find her mom.

"Ok. Just be a little quiet when you come in since the kids will be asleep."

"Ok." Kirra replied.

"You can have the guestroom. You know where it is. Feel free to unpack all your stuff and that bathroom is yours too."

Francie turned to face her. "And everything will be alright."

"I know." Kirra replied. "I'm gonna go get my stuff out of the car, ok?"

"Ok. When you come back breakfast will be ready."

Kirra smiled, "Thanks again Francie."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 5:45, Kirra got in her car and sped off towards the park. She parked the car and looked at her watch. It read 5:55. She sat down on one of the benches. She waited five minutes and got up and began walking around the park until she spotted Irina. 

She saw her reading a magazine. Her long blonde hair spilled over her shoulder, and the collar of her white jacket was sticking up.

Kirra walked up to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you have the time? My watch is broken."

The woman looked up and took off her dark glasses. "Kirra my dear, have a seat."

I took a seat next to Irina. She handed me the magazine. "We know that Sloane's new group is located in Zurich. Your father and Jack and I are going there tonight. We believe that it was Sloane who took your mother. We can only guess why. Rambaldi."

  
"The prophecy." Kirra said glumly. 

"Yes. You're a very smart girl, Kirra. In the magazine are some contacts for you to do your own investigation."

"IrinaI mean Grandma? Is it ok if I call you that?"

"Yes of course dear. Because technically you are my granddaughter."

"I would like to do more than just talk to people. I would actually like to travel places to help find her."

Irina smiled. "I can arrange that. I will have you meet my assistant Sark tomorrow, same place, same time. You will learn all you need to know about becoming an agent. He will give you all you need, an alias, passports, credit cards, anything you need. Just be nice. Sark has a mean temper."

I nodded, listening to every word she said. "Ok."

"Kirra, you'll make a good agent like your parents. Good luck sweetheart." Irina placed her glasses back on and walked down the sidewalk. Kirra sighed. Now she was going to become and agent, the thing that she had most hated about her life.

* * * 

Vaughn stared out the window. They were on their way to Zurich to meet with Sloane. He glanced over at Jack who was resting. Sark and Irina were talking in low voices. He took another sip of his ginger ale.

* * *

"Sark, Kirra Vaughn would like to become an agent, and you're going to meet her tomorrow same place, same time. You need to teach her everything. How to fight, everything. She is a very smart girl. I think she will capable of anything."

Sark frowned and chuckled. "You want me to train a 16 year-old?"

"Yes. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, not at all. I can handle anything."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Ok."

"Thank you Sark."

* * *

The plane began to descend. When it landed, the four of them got into a car that was waiting for them. Jack and Vaughn got in the front and Irina and Sark were in the back. Jack sped off towards Sloane's headquarters. 

When they got there, they barged passed the secretary who was yelling that they couldn't go back there. Vaughn grimaced when he saw Sloane. He still had the same facial characteristics, but he had less hair, and more wrinkles.

"Well hello. I was wondering when I would see you again." He said.

"Where's Sydney?" Jack demanded.

"I see you still have that nasty temper, Jack." Sloane said. Jack rushed at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the heck did you do with her?" He demanded again.

"Irina, tell your ex-husband here to put me down." 

Irina walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go."

Jack threw him down to the ground and stepped away from him. "Sark? Working with Irina?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Sark asked.

"And Mr. Vaughn. I hear you and Sydney got married. How has that been?" Sloane carefully pushed himself back up.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Enough of the small talk. Where's Sydney? You've been avoiding the question since we got here. It's making you look suspicious."

"I frankly have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sydney's missing." Jack said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh is she now? I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh shut up." Sark grumbled.

"I really am. I could help you find her I you want?"

"No thank you Arvin. Thanks any ways. Let's go you guys." Irina turned around and the others followed. They were all upset that they didn't get any information. They could all tell Sloane was behind it, but they were never going to get him to tell.

Sloane made sure that they were gone when he picked up the phone. "It's Sloane. Move her to Hong Kong. They're suspicious. And make it quick."


	5. Chapter 5

****

AN: Sorry that this is so short! I couldn't think of anything else to write! There will be more tomorrow! I promise.

Chapter 5

Kirra wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead. She threw a punch that Sark blocked. She then kicked at his stomach. It hit him with full force. He fell to the ground. Kirra smiled.

"Very good, Kirra." Sark said, pushing himself back onto his feet.

"Is that all?" Kirra asked, opening her water bottle and taking a drink.

"I think I have taught you as much as I know. I think you're ready." 

"Really?" Kirra asked.

"Really. You're almost as good as your mother." Sark commented. He passed her an envelope. "Here are your instructions to your next mission. You think you can handle it?"

Kirra nodded. "I think I can."

"Good. If you need anything, just contact me. You know the number." Sark nodded briefly and walked out of the door. Kirra sighed as she gathered her belongings and headed towards her car. After 2 weeks of training with Sark, she was ready. For anything. At least that's what he had said and she had every right to believe him.

She got in her car and started it. She drove back to Francie's place. When she got there, she saw Will playing with the twins. He was wrestling with Tyler and Nicole was giggling and cheering on her brother.

"Hey Kirra!" He called once he had succeeded in pinning Tyler to the ground. "Francie's in the kitchen. I think she wanted to talk to you."

Kirra nodded and walked into the kitchen. She saw Francie placing something in the oven. 

"Hey." Francie called. "Hold on one minute."

"Ok." Kirra sat down at the table.

Francie closed the oven door and wiped her hands on her apron. She sat down next to Kirra. "Ok. I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Kirra asked.

"About what you have been up to the past few weeks. You have hardly been here and it is my responsibility to take care of you. Is there something I should know?" Francie asked. She stared at Kirra, waiting for a response.

Kirra sat there a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say. "No. Nothing is up. My friend Lacey has just been going through a hard time right now, and she needs me."

"So how can you explain why you are so sweaty when you come home?"

"Lacey is a fitness freak and we go to the gym and on jogs and stuff." Kirra explained.

Francie looked her straight in the eye. Kirra forced her best smile and got up from the table. "We went on an extra long run tonight, so I'm gonna hit the sack."

Francie stood up and gave Kirra a hug. "I just wanna let you know that I am here for you. I know that you are not going through an easy time for yourself either and I just want to do everything in my power to make things a little bit easier."

Kirra smiled. "Francie, I think I'm ready to go back to school."

* * *

Kirra packed her backpack and walked downstairs. She grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and gave Francie and Will a hug as she prepared to go back to school.

"You're sure about this? Francie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kirra gave her one more hug and walked out the door.

She got in my car and drove to school. Kirra saw her friends waiting for her outside the entrance. Kirra's friend Lacey ran up to Kirra and gave her a big hug. 

"Hey sweetie!" She said. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good." 

She took turns saying hi to all her other friends. Then her boyfriend Blaine was next in line. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Kirra tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Hey baby." He said, stroking her hair.

"Hey. I missed you." Kirra whispered. 

"I missed you too." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go. I'll help you catch up with everything."

Kirra nodded as she walked with Lacey and Blaine up the steps and into the school.


End file.
